


Back From A Long Day

by Hynessofdoom



Series: Taang one shots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Zutara, F/M, Romantic Fluff, background Sukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: Aang was saddened when he saw, Katara and Zuko kiss each other before he ran off, but maybe there is omeone who can help him regain himself.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Taang one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Back From A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, so go easy on me

Aang sat at the edge of his bed on the Airship. He saw his whole life flash before him when his exit wound made contact with the rock, unblocking his chakra. He saw all the Avatar’s and their lives, and he saw his. Aang had achieved a great accomplishment, he ended the Hundred Years war and rushed in a new era of peace. However, mastering the Avatar state was easy, after he saw what he saw. 

While Aang still mulled over his decision about the Fire Lord, he heard ZUko and Katara in the garden. He saw them, and their lips moving towards one another, parting between each other. Aang was devastated and would have probably air bent the own air out of his lungs if Momo wasn't there with him.

And Momo was still with him now. The Avatar’s animal companion had been by his side the whole ordeal and felt his entire spectrum of emotion, coursing through his veins. He had no idea on how to move on.

Aang began to cry on the edge of his bed, not knowing what to do. Down the hall, Toph, his earthbending master, had heard his sobs and tears. Aang had no reason to be so down on himself in her opinion, he had just saved the world. She decided to speak with him. Toph began to enter his room.

Aang was still breathing heavily on his own bed when he heard Toph make her presence known

“Hey Twinkletoes, you don't sound so good”

She must've heard him crying, Aang deduced, but no one else wanted to talk with him, might as well blurt out the truth.

“Hey Toph, and i don't feel good at all”

Toph didn't know why he could feel so bad, he had just saved the world.

“Twinkletoes, you have no reason to be so down on yourself, you just saved the world, and you did your own special way, everyone is proud of you”

“No Toph”, he was gonna regret this, “it’s Katara”

As soon as he said that, she knew what was up.

“And Zuko, they are together now, I saw them kiss before I left”.

Toph realized what had gone through and what happened, she could only imagine the pan he felt when he saw it happen. She knew that she had been on the bumpy ride before with Sokka, she knew what to say.

She spoke up again, “Aang”.

Aang winced at the mention of his own name, this was getting serious.

“I know what it’s like, i remember my crush on Snoozles,and how when i saw him with Suki, it was painful”.

Aang’s mouth dropped to the floor, here was someone who absolutely knew the pain of rejection like he did, and it was the other Water Tribe sibling who rejected her.

“I didn’t know about that, but i'm sure it was painful, like your soul was crushed into a million pieces,...like mine was”.

“I couldn't agree more”

Aang felt the longing for Katara begin to fade, as he knew she would never be with him and he began to accept that. She chose everyone else over him, Haru, Jet and now Zuko. It was good to be with someone who truly got him.

Toph felt it too on a similar level. Her brazen crush on Sokka faded, as she knew she needed someone who didn't see her as just a friend. She continued..

“Aang, you cant let the actions of others diminish your spirit and the importance of your accomplishments, without you, well, there wouldn't be a world for anyone to save”.

Aang felt the gong striking him, she was right, he just saved the world, no time to let feelings for Katara get in the way of celebration.

Suki was lurking around looking for the two of them, she finally found them in the room.

“There you guys are”, Suki exclaimed, “we got worried about you too”

“Please” said Aang, “were fine”  
“Oh” said Suki, but before she walked away, Toph raised her hand, “oh Suki, Aang wanted to ask you something”

Aang was in shock that Toph was doing this. “Oh what is it Aang”, she asked. “About tomorrow”, he started, “ I don't want to go to the Fire Nation tomorrow, can we go to Ba Sing Se instead”

“Why would you want to that”, she asked, “Don't you want to see Zuko and Katara again”

“About that”, Aang replied, “They’re together now”.

Suki understood right away why he didn't want to see them.”ok”, she said without a second thought, “I'll tell Sokka right away”.

When they finally arrived at Ba Sing Se, Sokka began a painting at The Jasmine Dragon, of all of his and Aang’s good times together, Sokka told him, he was like a brother to him, and they had a teary hug, but now Aang was staring outside at the Earth King’s Palace, wondering when Appa would come back.

Toph followed him outside, “Aren't you going to finish your Tea, it’s going cold”

“It’s ok Toph, you can finish it, but..”, Aang wanted to be away from Katara and Zuko for a while and wanted to ask her this.

“What is it Twinkletoes”, she asked knowing this was important to him.

“Well, when we get Appa back, I was thinking, you and me could go on a trip, just the two of us, anywhere you want”

Toph was struck, she had never heard anyone express something, so affectionate to herein all of her life.

“Yes”, she exclaimed, feeling something warm and fuzzy underneath, “I would love too”

“Then it’s a deal”.

They hugged each other, with great passion and then tightly held hands with each other, the future was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Just wanted to make a story for an underrated ship.


End file.
